1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an arrangement for recording data on a magnetic recording medium by use of an amplifier at whose inputs data signals allocated to the data to be recorded, and magnetic bias signals, are present. Outputs of the amplifier are connected to a magnetic head to record the data on the recording medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An arrangement comprising an amplifier is usually employed for recording data on a magnetic recording medium, for example a magnetic tape or a magnetic disc. Data signals are allocated to the data to be recorded and magnetic bias signals are supplied to the input of this amplifier. Its outputs are connected to a write head in a magnetic head which records the data on the recording medium. Such an arrangement is disclosed, for example, by German published application No. 32 33 489. In this known arrangement, the data signals and the magnetic bias signals are supplied to an amplifier stage of the amplifier. The outputs of the amplifier stages are connected in parallel and are connected to the terminals of the two series-connected windings of the magnetic head at whose center tap an operating voltage is present. The amplifier stages are fashioned as switching elements so that the current flowing through a respective winding of the magnetic head exhibits extremely steep signal edges.
A further arrangement for recording data on a magnetic recording medium is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,281, incorporated herein by reference. In this known arrangement, two amplifier stages connected in parallel at their output sides are also provided, these being supplied with the magnetic bias signals or the data signals. Every amplifier stage is designed as a differential amplifier, whose common branch is designed as a current source, and whose inputs are supplied with the respective signals either not inverted or inverted. In this known arrangement, the current flowing through the magnetic head exhibits very steep edges since the two differential amplifiers are driven by the magnetic bias signals or the data signals whose signal edges are steep.
Since the edges of the write current flowing through the magnetic head are extremely steep, the time-wise change of the write current in the magnetic head is extremely large and the voltage at the magnetic head would move towards infinity if the magnetic head were loss-free and did not exhibit any stray capacitances. This can result in the fact that, due to a voltage limitation, flux changes allocated to the data signals and to the magnetic bias signals are modified, this potentially deteriorating the reliability against malfunction and the reliability against errors in the recording of the data.